


Soul Words

by Dieced



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Foul Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: At midnight on your sixteenth birthday, the first words you will hear from your soulmate from that moment on appear on your wrist. Yukimura's words are... unexpected.





	Soul Words

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends on Discord, who encouraged me to post this thing. It's dumb, but I giggled when I wrote it, so I hope it makes you all giggle too.  
I've always loved the Soulmate AU where you have the first words spoken to you by your soulmate on your wrist, but it doesn't work well for people who might hear those words at a really young age. So I gave it the spin that they appear at sixteen, so you know to look out for those words.

11:55 pm. Only five minutes to go.

Yukimura was visibly shaking in his seat from anticipation, staring at his blank wrist as if he could will the words into appearing sooner.

“You sure staying up 'till midnight was a good idea, danna?” Sasuke teased from his seat at the other end of the couch. “We still have school in the morning, and it's not like your soul-words will go anywhere.”

“How could I sleep knowing my words awaited me?” Yukimura exclaimed, far too loudly for the late hour. “The very first words I will hear from my soulmate after this day? Surely something so important is worth any exhaustion we might feel tomorrow?”

Sasuke stifled a yawn and leaned back farther into the couch. “You're probably making a bigger deal out of it than you ought too. People's soul-words are rarely anything significant, and I just don't want you to be too disappointed.” He brought his own wrist up to look at, and absentmindedly traced his thumb over the words **'Good morning to you as well.'** that had been there for the past few years.

“I appreciate you concern Sasuke, but-”

Yukimura was cut off suddenly by his phone's alarm. Forgetting their conversation entirely, he held both his wrists up, holding his breath in excitement. Sasuke leaned over too, curious despite his words.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then, slowly, a simple black scrawl appeared on the inside of Yukimura's right wrist.

**'Oh, fuck me sideways with a cactus!'**

Yukimura let out the breath he had been holding, and for a moment, neither of them spoke.

“Well,” Sasuke began, raising an eyebrow, “I take back what I said about it not being significant.”

“_That's a profanity!”_ Yukimura yelled.

“It sure is.” Sasuke reached up and ruffled Yukimura's hair. “Happy sixteenth birthday.”

* * *

The next morning, Keiji and Ieyasu were gathered around Yukimura discussing his new soul-words, while a tired Sasuke stood well away from their excited conversation, leaning against a wall and trying not to fall asleep standing up.

“How do you three have so much energy in the mornings?” Sasuke muttered, completely ignored.

“Do you think you'll get in trouble with the teachers for having a curse word on your wrist? I know they're not very strict about the dress code, but that's pretty foul,” Keiji wondered.

“I should hope not!” Yukimura exclaimed defensively, covering the offending wrist. “I have been nothing but a model student, and the content of my soul-words is hardly my fault! Although, I suppose I might have to cover it with tape? Or perhaps I could censor the curse with a permanent marker?”

“Ha!” Ieyasu clapped him on the back. “No-one would ever ask such a thing! After all, your soul-words mark the forging of the most important bond of your life! Such a bond should never be covered or hidden.”

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Keiji nodded. “I doubt anyone will get too upset over one curse. And it's not even that bad compared to the stuff Masamune and Chosokabe say all the time, and they're never gotten in trouble. Well, at least not for cursing, I think.” Keiji laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Hey, speak of the devils,” Sasuke called over, nodding towards the hallway.

“Hey, who're you calling a devil?” Chosokabe called back, jogging up to the group, Masamune and Kojuro trailing close behind. “I'm a demon, dammit, get it right!”

Chosokabe grinned as he finally came up to Yukimura, who he immediately pulled into a headlock, ruffling his hair. “Aye, here's the birthday boy! So, got yer soul-words then, eh? Ready to start breaking some hearts?”

“Ack, this is most undignified! Release me at once!”

Masamune stood quiet for a moment, his face pulled tight in thought, then turned to shock. “Oh, fuck me sideways with a cactus! I forgot it was Wednesday today! You,” he jabbed a finger in Yukimura's face, “I have a birthday gift for you, it's in my locker, I'll be right back.” He quickly turned and sprinted back down the hallway.

“Aye, you'd forget your own head if your Right Eye didn't screw it on for ya every morning!” Chosokabe called after him, then turned his attention to Yukimura, releasing him from the headlock and stepping back. “You alright there, matey? You went stiff as a board all of a sudden.”

Yukimura didn't respond, only looking at his wrist, and then at the retreating back of his rival.

Slowly, he turned to face his friends, who were watching him cautiously. Then, a surprised smile came over his face, and he turned to sprint after Masamune.


End file.
